The Best Birthday Ever
by EsbWhitEternity
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de los gemelos Hitachiin, Kaoru ha salido de viaje, y sólo le llama a Hikaru para pedirle un favor... entregar un misterioso paquete a una amiga suya...¿será tan importante como para olvidar que también es cumpleaños de Hikaru? Oneshot Hx


Los personajes mencionados en este fic son propiedad de BONES y creación de Bisco Hatori.

Es el primer fic que hago de esta serie, espero que les guste.

~ This history is now open ~

La luz tenue entraba por las ventanas de la mansión Hitachiin, era ese tipo de luz que te indicaba un día perfecto para descansar.

Hace 1 año que los gemelos salieron del instituto Ouran, y se separaron del Host Club, esta vez, habían dejado que fueran por su propio camino.

Hikaru se despertó, él estaba acostumbrado a que lo despertaran sus mucamas, le pareció extraño haberse despertado a las 6:00am. Se levantó y miró esa luz tenue en su ventana, se dirigió a ésta, y miró el firmamento, nunca había visto una luna llena tan brillante, tampoco había visto tantas estrellas. Iba a ser un día diferente. Su cumpleaños.

Dos horas después de que sucediera esto y Hikaru se fuera a dormir, sonó su teléfono celular, por varios minutos, pues no quería contestar. Después de 10 llamadas perdidas, contestó, pero no pensaba en quien había hecho esa llamada. Era su hermano.

-Hikaru, hace mucho que no hablamos ¿cómo estás?-

Hikaru había estado esperando esta llamada por meses, pues Kaoru acompañó a sus padres a un largo viaje por América, y no le sorprendió mucho que lo llamara específicamente este día.

-Yo... estoy bastante bien...te extraño mucho,¿cómo te encuentras tú?-

-Bastante bien, yo también te extraño, oye, te hablo para pedirte un favor-

-....¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito que vayas a un lugar y le des un paquete a una amiga mía ¿podrías hacerlo?-

-...está bien...¿por dónde es...?-

Después de haberle dado el lugar.

-Muchas gracias hermano, tienes que entregar el paquete justo hoy, cuídate y mándale saludos a mmi amiga de mi parte-

-¿?... claro... cuídate tú también, adiós...-

-Adiós-

-Espera...¿no se te ha olvidado algo?-

-¡Qué tonto!, tienes razón mamá y papá te mandan saludos, adiós-

Hikaru no cuelga la llamada y permanece con el celular en la mano, aun cuando Kaoru colgó, no podía creer que su hermano sólo le hablase para pedirle ese favor, y que ni siquiera le felicitase por su cumpleaños. Lanzó el aparato al suelo con todas las fuerzas que pudo y volvió a acostarse para después ir a entregar ese paquete.

Después de unas horas, Hikaru se vistió y bajó al recibidor, donde se dio cuenta que el paquete era sólo una pequeña caja, del tamaño de una caja para pasteles, se preguntó lo que contenía, pero no quiso abrirla.

Después de que hubiese desayunado y preparado su limusina, llevó el paquete en sus manos y salió. Pero fue detenido por una de sus sirvientas.

-¡Hikaru-sama, Hikaru-sama!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No podrá utilizar la limusina, me ha dicho el chofer que ayer se descompuso y ha llamado al mecánico, me dijo que tardará varias horas, le he llamado otra, pero no me pudieron confirmar su llegada-

-No importa, me iré en bicicleta-

-Su usted quiere, ¿señor?-

-Sí, por favor, necesito entregar esto-

-Con gusto-

De todos modos, él decidió hacerle ese favor a su hermano, sin importar los inconvenientes, pues le parecía importante. Hikaru había cambiado su personalidad malcriada y grosera desde que se separó junto con su hermano del Host Club.

Salió de la mansión en su bicicleta junto con el paquete, se dirigía hacia ese lugar, que ni siquiera él conocía, estaba bastante lejos, pero nunca iba a llegar a tiempo si se daba el lujo de esperar la otra limusina. En su trayectoria, tuvo que detenerse, pues su celular sonaba de nuevo, contestó y le sorprendió la voz que sonaba en la bocina.

-¡Hika-chan, feliz cumpleaños!-

Era una voz melosa inconfundible.

-Gracias, Honey-senpai-

-Ya le he llamado a Kaoru, ¡sus voces han cambiado bastante!-

-¿Te parece?, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya-

-Jiji, bueno, espero que te la pases bien ¿de qué es tu pastel?¿Chocolate?¿Fresa?¿Vainilla?-

-No lo sé luego veo de qué sabor me lo compraré-

-Está bien, ¡guárdame un pedazo!-

-Claro, adiós-

-¡Adiós!...jiji-

Se despidió extrañamente Honey.

A pesar de eso, Hikaru no se detuvo por completo, y siguió con su camino.

Tomó un autobús en la central más cercana de la ciudad, subió y esperó a que éste llegara a la Central Hiroko.

En su transcurso en el autobús, miraba por la ventana y observaba a las personas, era la tercera vez que viajaba en autobús y la primera que viajaba sin Kaoru, sus recuerdos se llenaban de melancolía, pues en toda la vida no se habían separado los gemelos, y 5 meses le parecían eternos sin él. En esos recuerdos también aparecían las personas con las que compartió sus primeras amistades y los mejores recuerdos que tiene hasta ahora además de su hermano, Mori-senpai con su indiferencia, Honey-senpai con sus pasteles y su conejito, Kyouya con sus cuentas, Tamaki y...

-Central Hiroko-

Se escuchó por los altavoces de la unidad, Hikaru tomó su bicicleta y descendió, buscó una fuente de información que le ayudase a llegar más rápido al lugar de la entrega. Miraba por todos lados con una mirada atenta y de concentración para encontrar un mapa o un guía, se había concentrado tanto en eso, que no se fijó en las demás personas que pasaban por ahí y chocó con una joven, haciendo que ella cayera sobre él.

-¡Discúlpame! ¿se encuentra bien señorita?-

-Sí, no me sucedió nada, gracias-

Dijo la joven arreglándose su sombrero que se desacomodó cuando chocaron

-Disculpe, ¿vive por estos rumbos?-

-Sí, ¿qué necesitas saber?-

Dijo todavía arreglándose el sombrero

-Necesito que me dé un rumbo más rápido para llegar a esta dirección...-

Le dijo Hikaru entregándole un papel

-... sí ese rumbo es por... allá-

Le dijo señalándole al final de la Central, después la joven lo miró a los ojos, al terminar de arreglarse su sombrero.

-¡Hikaru-senpai!, no sabías que eras tú...-

Hikaru todavía no la reconocía

-Soy yo Nanashi, nos conocimos en el Host Club...-

-Claro, Nanashi de primer semestre-

-Sí, ahora voy en el tercero, ya no me acordaba de ti, Hikaru, desde que se fueron Kaoru y tú del instituto, todo ha sido bastante diferente-

-¿Sí? ¿cómo qué?-

-No lo recuerdo, como eran mis favoritos, ya iba al Host Club, pero recuerdo que, los últimos días que fui, estaba cerrado, y me dijeron unas compañeras que estaban bastante deprimidos, varios meses después me enteré de que había muerto... el padre de Haruhi-kun-

La noticia le sorprendió bastante a Hikaru, a la vez le entristeció, quería llamar a Haruhi, pero desde que salió del instituto, no ha sabido nada de ella y no podía llamarle así nada más.

-...no puede ser... ¿es cierto lo que me dices Nanashi?¿qué más sucedió después de eso?-

-Haruhi-kun, con la depresión, comenzó a sufrir de enfermedades seguidamente, hasta creo que tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital ¿no lo sabías?-

Hikaru permaneció callado mostrando un gesto de tristeza

-Oh, pero cu-cuanto lo si-siento, no fue mi intención, pensé que lo sabías...-

-No importa Nanashi, fue mi culpa no haberme comunicado con ellos... gracias, de todos modos-

Intentando mostrar una de las mejores sonrisas que podía mostrar en ese momento

-Bueno, ¿seguro que estás bien?-

-Sí, no importa... tengo que entregar esto-

Dijo mientras le mostraba la caja amarrada a su bicicleta.

-Ok, parece que tienes prisa, cuídate...-

Se despidió Nanashi mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía hacia el extremo contrario de la Central.

Hikaru se quedó parado ahí, no podía mover las piernas, sentía un nudo en la garganta, tenía que enterarse por una simple conocida el incidente de la persona que más amaba. Aunque no la hubiese visto, Hikaru seguía enamorado de Haruhi.

No estuvo con ella en ese momento para consolarla, no la abrazó en ese momento en el que pudo haber estado llorando enormes lágrimas, Hikaru se sentía derrumbado.

Comenzó a caminar, ya no le importaba entregar ese paquete, sólo quería llegar a su casa y recostarse por todo lo que quedaba del día, no pensaba que es a noticia tan terrible, le llegara en el día de su cumpleaños.

Hikaru no se subió a la bicicleta, comenzó a caminar tomando a ésta por un lado, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, seguramente todos los demás estarían enojados con él, por no haber llamado o contestado las llamadas que alguna vez le hicieron en ese entonces, sólo Honey-senpai fue el capaz de llamarle ese día, pues no se puede enojar con nadie por más duro que sea el asunto. Se preguntaba también con rabia, si tal vez Kaoru lo sabía, y porqué no le había dicho, también se preguntó porqué Honey-senpai no se lo dijo cuando le llamó, tal vez si estaba enojado y prefirió que supiera de esa manera.

Comenzó a llover, desde en la mañana se veían esas nubes grises a pesar de que la tarde fue una de las mas soleadas de la semana, la caja comenzó a mojarse, a Hikaru no le importó, no le importaba ni siquiera mojarse, seguía caminando a la misma velocidad.

Estaba caminando por algunos puestos de la ciudad, completamente empapado, la caja amarrada a la bicicleta estaba arrugándose por el agua, tenía una mirada de tristeza y depresión, no se imaginaba que un día comenzado por la mañana tan especial en su cumpleaños, fuera a acabar así.

No pudo más, no había ni una persona caminando por la calle, se detuvo en cualquier lugar, soltó la bicicleta dejándola caer, después hizo lo mismo consigo cayendo de rodillas y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él, se sostenía con sus rodillas y brazos, se estaba congelando, pero no le interesaba, estaba pensando solamente en la tristeza de Haruhi.

Después de eso, se escuchó una voz al fondo del callejón donde se encontraba.

-¡Oye! ¿te encuentras bien?-

Hikaru siguió ahí.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

Le pregunto la misma persona tocándole la espalda al haber llegado donde Hikaru.

-Nada, puedes dejarme aquí... me lo merezco-

-Nadie merece congelarse hasta morir bajo la lluvia, vamos, te ayudo-

-¡No!-

Gritó Hikaru cuando empujó a la persona hacia una pared.

Entonces volteó y miró a la persona, en seguida la reconoció, era Haruhi.

Hikaru la miró con una mirada de terror, había lastimado a la persona por la que estaba tan deprimido.

En seguida, Hikaru se lanzó hacia Haruhi.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Haruhi, perdóname por no haberte llamado!¡no estaba enterado!¡perdóname!¡soy un maldito!-

Le dijo a Haruhi mientras lloraba hincado frente a ella, Hikaru se cubrió la cara con ambas manos tratando de tranquilizarse. Entonces Haruhi le dijo:

-Te perdono, Hikaru-san... no fue tu culpa-

Se lo dijo con las palabras más tiernas que le hubiese dicho jamás.

Pero Hikaru seguía con la cara cubierta, no podía perdonarse de todos modos. Ahora ambos estaban empapados, Haruhi tomó el paraguas que traía y se levantó.

-Vamos Hikaru-san, nos vamos a enfermar si seguimos aquí-

Entonces Hikaru recordó lo propensa que se puso Haruhi a las enfermedades con la muerte de su padre. Se levantó y con algo de rubor en la cara se limpió las lágrimas.

-Vamos a mi casa, creo que queda más cerca que la tuya-

Hikaru asintió, tomó su bicicleta y la levantó, en ese momento, cayó un relámpago cerca de donde estaban ellos.

En un instante, Hikaru tenía los brazos de Haruhi aferrados a su abdomen. Haruhi le había abrazado por detrás.

-Te llevo a casa...-

Le dijo Hikaru. La cargó en su espalda para poder llevar la bicicleta y se dirigieron a la casa de Haruhi.

-Es la casa 350.... de esta... misma calle....-

Dijo Haruhi con algo de frío, Hikaru se apresuró en llegar, pues le preocupaba que se volviera a enfermar Haruhi.

Al llegar al frente de la casa, bajó a Haruhi, entonces Hikaru miró el papel que contenía la dirección a donde tenía que entregar el paquete, era la dirección de la casa, calle Honde, número 350.

-Pasa Hikaru...-

Le dijo Haruhi, abriendo la puerta. Entonces Hikaru la miró sorprendido y le dijo:

-Haruhi, este paquete es para ti...-

Y le mostró la caja empapada, a punto de deshacerse. Entonces Haruhi se conmovió y con una de sus lindas sonrisas la tomó e hizo que Hikaru pasara.

Al entrar, Hikaru observó el interior de la pequeña casa, de un solo piso, se había dado cuenta de que, como su padre había muerto, ahora vivía sola.

-Debes cambiarte de ropa si no quieres enfermarte, toma, me las había regalado una tía, pero, me quedan grandes, seguro a ti te quedarán a la perfección...-

-No, Haruhi, está bien... puedes dejarlo así...-

-Hazlo por mí... ¿sí?-

Entonces Hikaru tomó las prendas y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Cuando salió encontró a Haruhi con el paquete abierto.

-Mira, Hikaru... parece que el paquete resultaba ser para ti...-

Hikaru se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba ella, miró dentro de la caja y abrió completamente los ojos al descubrir lo había, era un pastel, que a pesar de la lluvia, no se había dañado tanto, éste tenía escrito con betún:

"¡FELICIDADES Hikaru! DE PARTE DEL HOST Club ^^"

Junto a éste tenía una nota empapada y algo difícil de leer a causa de que el agua corrió la tinta, decía: "Si estás leyendo esto en la casa de Haruhi, ¡es que ha triunfado nuestro plan de tu segunda cita!, es preferible que hables con ella en vez de pedirnos explicaciones. P.S: Podrás asesinarnos y maldecirnos después de esto O"

Hikaru no pudo contener la felicidad en ese momento, la cual demostró con una sonrisa. Haruhi también se sentía feliz.

Hikaru y Haruhi pasaron toda la noche charlando y comiendo un poco del pastel, el cual era de vainilla y chocolate con fresas, por si se lo preguntaban...

Hikaru se quedó en casa de Haruhi, varios días después de eso, para acompañarla en todo momento.

Así a Hikaru le pudieron regalar uno de los mejores regalos del mundo en su cumpleaños número 16, la compañía de su persona amada.

~ This history is now concluded ~

Pongan reviews! Gracias! ^^


End file.
